Friend of Mine
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: 'BOOO'. 'Kya' Sakura memekik seketika saat ia terkejutkan oleh wajah seorang bocah yang tiba-tiba –entah dari mana- menempel di permukaan kaca yang tengah Sakura gunakan untuk menatap pemandangan luar. RnR 8D


Yukeh: Akhirnya aku bisa bikin fic SasoSaku o.o meski gak romance sih *terpuruk* padahal aku lagi demen banget ama pairing itu, mengalahkan rasa cintaku pada SasuHina yang semula tengah mengekang sukmaku pada penjara- *mulut berbusa* T_T Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Stay Beautiful'-nya Taylor Swift 8D so, lebih baik kalian mendengarkan lagu itu saat membaca fic ini. Dijamin, lebih maknyus *apanya?* XDd

Met baca XD Maaf kalo judulnya norak T_T gak tahu harus ngasih judul apa.

Friend of Mine(c) Uchiha Yuki-chan

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: friendship/hurt/comfort

Rating: K

Notice: Sasori: 6 tahun (kecil), 24 tahun (dewasa). Sakura: 4 tahun (kecil), 22 tahun (dewasa).

-oOo-

**You're beautiful**  
** Every little piece love, don't you know**  
** You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone**  
** When you find everything you looked for**  
** I hop your life leads you back to my door**  
** Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful**

-oOo-**  
**

"_Makanlah," ujar bocah lelaki itu sembari tersenyum manis, sebuah senyuman polos dengan kedua mata terpejam, sebuah senyuman lucu khas seorang bocah enam tahun._

_Dan saat melihat lengkungan bibir itu, entah mengapa, ia takut jika suatu saat nanti ia tak akan mampu lagi untuk menatapnya._

Bocah kecil itu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kaca jendela ruang tamunya. Kaca jendela yang memisahkan dirinya dari beberapa bocah lain yang tengah asyik menikmati awal pagi dengan bermain bersama. Petak umpet, kejar-kejaran, atau hanya sekedar membangun istana pasir yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut istana 'porak-poranda' yang terbuat dari pasir.

Betapa asyiknya mereka, pikirnya. Mereka tertawa. Saling bercanda. Dan ia ingin sekali bergabung bersama mereka.

Ia ingin sekali bergabung.

Dan ia pasti sudah dari dulu bisa berbaur dengan mereka jika orang-orang di luar sana tidak mengatakan sesuatu akan dirinya. Sesuatu yang sampai sekarang tak mampu ia mengerti apa artinya.

Yang jelas, kalimat-kalimat mereka membuat teman-temannya satu persatu mundur dari ikatan persahabatannya dengan mereka.

Ia tak habis pikir, apa artinya 'Sakura anak haram' itu?

Sepertinya itu bukanlah kalimat yang baik artinya.

"BOOO!"

"Kya!" Sakura memekik seketika saat ia terkejutkan oleh wajah seorang bocah yang tiba-tiba –entah dari mana- menempel di permukaan kaca yang tengah Sakura gunakan untuk menatap pemandangan luar.

"Hahahaha."

Sakura hanya merengut kesal dengan bibir mungilnya saat melihat seorang bocah tertawa lucu dengan telunjuk kecil tangan kanannya yang menunjuk pada Sakura, pertanda ia merasa terhibur oleh ekspresi kaget yang barusan ditampakkan wajah Sakura.

"CACOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Teriakan keras itupun terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali.

-oOo-

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasori yang tengah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sakura. Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan-awan putih yang di mata Sakura seperti permen kapas, sehingga membuat mereka tak begitu merasa gerah dan lelah.

"Ayo, Sakura," bocah berambut merah itu melihat ke belakang sekilas, lalu kembali melangkah.

"Iya, iya," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit tersengal. Maklum saja, ia sudah lama berjalan dan sampai sekarang, Sasori tak memberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi.

Bagaimana jika mereka pergi terlalu jauh dan tak tahu jalan untuk kembali? Bagaimana jika mereka tersesat dan malah akan diculik hantu seperti yang berulang kali diperingatkan Ibu Sakura saat Sakura berpamit untuk meninggalkan rumah sejenak?

Dan untuk apa mereka berjalan sejauh ini? Untuk bermain? Kenapa tidak di tempat yang biasanya saja? Di lapangan sepak bola biasanya, tempat di mana Sasori mengajak Sakura menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk bermain, atau sekedar berbincang tentang episode dari kartun yang mereka sukai. Sepak bola, tempat di mana Sasori selalu mengajak Sakura pergi saat yang lain menyuruh Sakura untuk menyingkir dari mereka?

"Itu tujuan kita," Sasori menunjuk sebuah pohon yang berdiri di puncak bukit kecil di sekiat tempat tinggal mereka.

"Hah?" Sakura ternganga heran, "Pohon? Untuk apa?"

Sasori melirik Sakura dan memberinya sebuah seringai khas seorang bocah kelas dua SD, "Kau akan tahu, kok. Aku jamin, asyik deh."

-oOo-

Tak henti-hentinya Sakura menatap pemandangan di depannya sana. Atau di bawa? Entahlah, yang jelas, di depan sana, terhampar pemandangan desa Sakura dan Sasori. Deretan rumah, sekolah Sakura, sekolah Sasori, lapangan sepak bola, dan banyak tempat dan apa-apa yang semula Sakura lihat dan tahu dari jarak dekat.

Dan sekarang, ia melihatnya dari jarak jauh. Ya, sekarang ia tengah berada di sebuah dahan pohon. Terima kasih untuk Sasori yang memaksanya untuk memanjat pohon untuk pertama kalinya dan membuat Sakura menangis ketakutan saat kedua kaki dan tangannya berusaha untuk mencapai dahan pohon.

Dan memang benar, sesuai perkataan Sasori, mengasyikkan sekali di sini. Tak hanya pemandangan desa Sakura dan Sasori yang terlihat begitu indah jika dilihat dari atas begini. Namun juga udara musim panas yang berawan, yang sejuk dengan semilir angin yang membuat helai merah muda dan merah marun itu tergerak pelahan bersama dedaunan pohon yang jatuh berguguran ke bumi.

Semua terasa begitu enak, asyik, seperti yang dikatakan Sasori. Begitu tenang, begitu damainya hingga Sakura rasanya betah untuk berada di sini lebih lama dan lebih lama. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar selain suara hembusan angin dan gemerasak dedaunan. Sepi, suasana yang sejak awal Sakura terbiasa merasakannya.

Namun sekarang, ini adalah sepi yang membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Sepi yang membuat Sakura rasanya ingin seperti ini saja keadaannya.

Sakura melirik sisi sampingnya, tepatnya ke arah bocah lain yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohon dan tengah tidur dengan dengkuran lirih.

Sakura terkikik pelan dan kecil.

Lucu sekali Sasori saat tidur ya? Padahal saat kedua mata itu membuka, hanya sorot pandangan dinginlah yang diberikannya.

Ya, pandangan dingin bukan berarti ia adalah orang yang tak peduli, kan?

Sakura jadi ingat awal pertemuannya dengan sahabatnya itu. Saat ia berada di taman bermain dekat sekolahnya, dengan kepala tertunduk dan air mata yang bergulir deras dari kedua mata hijaunya, bersama teman-teman yang melemparinya dengan batu-batu kecil dan mengatakan kata-kata yang Sakura tak tahu apa artinya, tapi Sakura yakin bahwa kata-kata itu pasti amat menyakitkan untuk diketahui maknanya.

Dan saat itulah, Sasori datang. Ia baru saja pindah ke desa itu dengan keluarganya karena mengikuti Ibunya yang dipindahkan tugas ke Konoha. Memang, Sakura sering melihatnya. Ia termasuk anak yang dengan waktu yang sebentar saja, mampu menarik perhatian teman-teman yang lain untuk mau menjadi kawan mereka. Ia dalam waktu singkat, mampu memperoleh banyak sahabat.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya berdiri di belakang pohon, bersembunyi dari keramaian dan pengetahuan yang lain akan keberadaannya. Ia hanya mampu melihat, tanpa mampu bergabung. Ia hanya mampu menatap, tanpa mampu berbicara.

Dan tadi, Sakura mencoba untuk –sekian kalinya, bahkan, berjuta kalinya- untuk menyapa teman dan mencoba menjalin persahabatan, pertemanan juga boleh, deh.

Jika teman-teman yang lain menolaknya, bukankah lebih baik jika ia memberikan kesan baik pada teman barunya, yaitu Akasuna no Sasori itu?

Yah, itupun jika Sasori tidak mendengar apapun tentang Sakura dari yang lain.

"Hai, kamu anak baru di sini, ya?" itulah yang diucapkan Sakura sembari tersenyum manis saat untuk pertama kalinya, berhadapan dan berbicara dengan Sasori.

Dan belum sempat ia memperoleh reaksi dari sang bocah lelaki, teman-teman yang lain serentak kembali mencacinya. Membentak dan menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi, jauh. Bahkan mereka pun melarang Sasori untu dekat-dekat dengannya!

Ya Tuhan, apa salah Sakura?

Beginilah sekarang, lagi-lagi Sakura menangis di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak-anak yang lain. Sakura hanya mampu menangis, tanpa mampu berbicara. Oh, bagaimana ia bisa berbicara sedangkan diberi kesempatan saja tidak sama sekali?

"Tunggu." Suara yang terdengar asing di telinga Sakura itu terdengar juga oleh yang lain, membuat teman-teman lain yang sebelumnya melempari Sakura dengan batu-batu kecil dan ranting pohon, sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh untuk menatap pemilik suara tadi.

"Ada apa Sasori? Biar kami yang mengurusnya," ujar seorang bocah gendut yang berusia sekitar tiga tahun dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian bersikap demikian padanya?" tanya Sasori sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda heran, "Ia salah apa?"

"Karena ia anak haram!" jawab seorang yang lain.

"Apa itu anak haram?" tanya Sasori lebih jauh lagi.

Sepi. Ternyata, sama seperti Sakura, teman-temannya yang lain pun membisu saat pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh Sasori. Mereka saling lempar pandang, seolah memberikan pertanyaan yang sama lewat pandangan mata.

"Ano, kata Ibu, anak haram itu anak yang gak punya ayah," seorang bocah perempuan menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak kalian lempari dengan batu dan ranting? Kalian tahu, akupun gak punya ayah karena Ayahku udah meninggal," pertanyaan yang terdengar logis dan cerdas untuk anak seusianya.

"Nnnnn..."

Lamunan Sakura bubar saat ia mendengar lenguhan kecil Sasori yang masih terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia senang sekali mempunya sahabat satu-satunya di dunia ini seperti Sasori. Satu-satunya anak yang memandangnya sebagai seorang anak yang sama dengan yang lain. Satu-satunya manusia yang sudi untuk menyapanya, untuk memanggil namanya, untuk menggandeng tangannya.

Begitu bersyukurnya ia hingga dalam setiap doanya, ia sebut nama Sasori. Begitu bahagianya ia hingga ia telah menganggap Sasori adalah hadiah istimewa dari Tuhan untuknya. Begitu berharganya Sasori baginya hingga rasanya ia rela menukar sejuta teman untuk mempertahankan Sasori sebagai sahabatnya.

Iseng, telunjuk kecil kanan Sakura menyentuh bibir bawah Sasori, untuk kemudian ia tarik lembut ke bawah, sehingga mulut Sasori setengah membuka.

"Hihihi..." Sakura terkikik saat melihat wajah lucu sahabatnya. Aneh sekali, sebegitu pulaskah tidur Sasori hingga ia tidak terbangun saat Sakura menyentuhnya demikian?

Tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan dan pikirkan, ia menyandarkan kepala kecilnya pada pundak yang lebih besar dari pundaknya.

Hhhhh... nyaman sekali. Bersandar pada Sasori seperti ini, membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Merasakan genggaman tangannya, membuatnya mendapatkan suatu rasa damai.

Angin masih berhembus lirih. Masih membuat helai-helai mereka tergerak kecil bersama dengan gugurnya dedaunan. Membuat perlahan, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, dan akhirnya membuat kelopak itu menutupi warna hijau emerald.

-oOo-

Sakura meniup sebuah lilin yang berbentuk angka yang menunjukkan telah berapa lama ia hidup di dunia ini.

Angka 4.

"Yeeee!" teriakan kecil itu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara tepukan tangan kecil, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Sasori sembari tersenyum. Betapa baiknya ia! Ia adalah orang kedua di dunia ini setelah ibunya, yang sudi untuk merekam tanggal lahir Sakura di memori otaknya. Oh, tentu saja, tak hanya ingat. Darimana Sakura punya uang untuk membeli kue seenak ini?

"Sekarang, pejamkan matamu," ujar Sasori pelan, "Trus, berdoalah, apa yang kamu pengen."

Sakura menurutinya.

Memejamkan mata, menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan dengan sepenuh hati polos dan tulusnya, ia membatin, "Ya Tuhan, aku ingin telus belsama Cacoli. Jangan pisahin kami, ya?"

"Apa doamu tadi?" tanya Sasori penasaran setelah Sakura membuka mata dan menurunkan tangannya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia heran, "Memang haluh dicelitakan?"

Sasori meringis kecil, "Ya enggak, sih."

Sasori mengambil kue yang terletak di atas piring kecil itu, lalu mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

"Makanlah," ujar bocah lelaki itu sembari tersenyum manis, sebuah senyuman polos dengan kedua mata terpejam, sebuah senyuman lucu khas seorang bocah enam tahun.

Dan saat melihat lengkungan bibir itu, entah mengapa, ia takut jika suatu saat nanti ia tak akan mampu lagi untuk menatapnya.

Dan saat Sasori kembali membuka matanya, saat Sakura juga tengah balas menatapnya, Sakura merasa dari sekarang pun ia sudah mampu melihat akan jadi apa mereka pada masa depan.

Sasori, dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya dan sudah ia tampakkan bahkan sejak kecil. Siapa teman yang tak mau berteman dengannya? Omongannya dipatuhi, tindakannya ditiru. Keluarganya pun dihormati, sekalipun ia tak punya ayah juga –seperti Sakura-, namun entah mengapa, orang-orang menaruh respek padanya.

Sedangkan Sakura? Sudahlah, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sasori heran saat Sakura hanya menatapnya.

"Ah, maaf," ia menunduk tersipu.

Sekarang, timbullah satu pertanyaan. Akankah Sasori selalu menemani dan melindunginya?

-oOo-

Sore mulai menampakkan diri. Matahari dengan malu-malu bersembunyi di balik peraduannya. Anak-anak kecil berlarian kesana-kemari, berkejaran satu sama lain untuk menghabiskan waktu yang masih mereka miliki sebelum orang tua mereka memanggil untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas lelah. Harinya sebagai guru di sekolah negeri amatlah melelahkan. Ya, ternyata tidak hanya murid saja yang ingin segera beranjak dari sekolah dan pulang, ia sebagai seorang gurupun merasakan hal yang serupa.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya saat membuka pintu rumah. Sekalipun ia tahu, ucapannya tak akan mendapat respon dari siapapun karena satu-satunya manusia yang menemani hidupnya, satu atap dengannya, telah meninggal belasan tahun yang lalu.

Setelah menutup pintu, ia beranjak menuju kamarnya. Membaringkan diri untuk melepas lelah tanpa memedulikan sepatu dan seragam guru yang masih ia pakai.

Saat-saat seperti ini, di mana ia bebas menerbangkan pikirannya dalam kesunyian, saat hanya atap putih kosong yang ia tatap dengan perasaan lelah yang menghimpit, ia akan berpikir pada satu hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasori?"

-oOo-

Tak terasa, usia Sakura sekarang telah menginjak umur 22 tahun. Ia telah menjelma sebagai seorang perempuan dewasa yang cantik dan memikat. Tentu saja, penampilan fisik bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang menjadi sesuatu yang bisa ia banggakan. Kecerdasan otaknya pun membuatnya dibanggakan oleh rekan sepekerjaannya dan para guru yang dahulu memberikan ilmu mereka padanya.

Sekarang, dengan potensi-potensi yang ia miliki, ia sudahlah bukan Sakura kecil yang sering menangis dan lemah seperti dulu. Kehidupan masa kecilnya yang pahit, membuatnya mau tak mau untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan kejamnya kehidupan. Ia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang tegar. Sosok yang anggun, namun menyimpan ketegasan dalam tatapan ataupun ucapannya, sehingga membuat siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya, akan menaruh respek padanya.

Sekarang, tak ada lagi kalimat 'anak haram' yang dilontarkan mereka untuknya. Jikapun ada, rasanya Sakura tak yakin jika ia akan memperdulikannya. Berbagai kenyataan pahit yang ia terima, membuat ia yakin bahwa ia harus berdiri dengan tegap, tanpa ada satupun yang membuatnya kembali tersungkur pasrah.

Di semua pencapaian yang telah ia raih, di antara semua perubahan yang ia perbuat untuk hidupnya, hanya ada satu hal yang belum mampu ia dapatkan.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasori, bocah yang dahulu selalu menemaninya saat yang lain menjauh pergi darinya.

Sasori memang sejak belasan tahun yang lalu –bahkan sebelum Ibu Sakura meninggal- telah pergi dari Konoha untuk mengikuti Ibunya yang dipindahtugaskan lagi. Entah kemana, karena Sasori dulu pun tak bisa menjawab karena Ibunya hanya mengatakan 'ke kota yang jauh lebih baik'.

Tangisan Sakura tak mampu menghentikan langkahnya, karena Sasori sendiripun masih kecil dan hanya mampu bergantung pada keputusan orang tuanya. Rengekan Sakura dan permohonannya agar Sasori tetap tinggal, tak mampu membuat bocah itu tetap berada di sampingnya.

Dan ia benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura kecil sendiri dan kembali pada dunianya yang sepi tanpa ada satu orangpun yang sudi untuk menggantikan posisi Sasori. Ah, jikapun ada, Sakura pasti tak mau menukar Sasori untuk menjadi temannya, sebaik apapun ia yang menjadi penggantinya.

Dan kini, saat usia mereka sudah menginjak angka dua puluh lebih, Sakura pun akhirnya mendapatkan keberadaan di mana sahabat masa kecilnya itu berada.

Ia berada di sebuah kota meropolitan. Ia berada di sebuah tempat di mana banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit tegak menjulang, tidak seperti desa kecil yang pernah mereka tempati ini. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang dewasa, dengan kharismanya sebagai seorang pengusaha muda yang mewarisi perusahaan keluarganya yang tengah melejit di dunia bisnis.

Semua orang menghormatinya. Semua orang akan membungkuk jika bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya menghiasi berbagai media massa dan elektronik. Berbagai prestasi dan apapun tentang dirinya, tengah marak mewarnai perbincangan di antara kalangan elit.

Intinya, Sasori telah terbang jauh, mengepakkan sayapnya di langit ketujuh, sementara Sakura harus cukup puas dengan mampu berdiri tegak di atas permukaan Bumi setelah ia tersungkur dalam lumpur.

Hanya satu pertanyaan saat ia memandang wajah Sasori di media-media yang menampilkannya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasori?"

Pertanyaan yang tak akan kungjung mendapat jawaban.

Sakura sampai sekarang masih berharap, berharap bahwa saat Sasori mencapai semua keinginannya, mendapatkan semua cita-citanya, semua itu pada akhirnya akan membuatnya kembali padanya.

Semoga.

-oOo-

Sakura menatap ke luar kaca dari ruang kerjanya di kantor guru sore itu. Semua telah beranjak pulang, hanya ia yang masih sudi untuk mendiamkan diri di ruangan ini. Karena selain masih merasa malas untuk berjalan pulang –lokasi rumahnya tak bisa dibilang dekat dengan lokasi sekolah-, namun karena entah mengapa, ia mempunyai perasaan untuk ingin berada di sini.

Saat memandang keluar kaca begini, ia selalu teringat akan dirinya dengan Sasori masa kecil dulu. Sakura kecil yang selalu menatap keluar jendela rumahnya, memandang para anak manusia lain yang tengah dengan asyik menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain dan tertawa, dan saat Sasori dengan tiba-tibanya selalu menempelkan wajahnya di lapisan kaca yang Sakura pandang dengan begitu tiba-tiba, dan entah dari mana ia muncul!

Sakura tersenyum miris. Hhh... saat ia memandang keluar kaca begini, andai saja wajah itu muncul kembali untuk mengagetkannya.

Namun, mungkinkah? Sekarang, ia punya perusahaan besar yang harus ia urusi daripada berkunjung ke desa kecil seperti ini. Banyak kolega dan rekan bisnis yang harus ia temui, daripada seorang guru berpenghasilan tak tetap seperti Sakura ini.

Itupun jika Sasori masih ingat siapa itu Sakura.

Setelah menghela nafas lelah, Sakura membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya, dan memasukkannya dalam tas yang ia bawa. Lebih baik ia segera pulang dan melepas lelah. Bukankah besok akan ada ulangan yang ia janjikan pada muridnya?

Ia harus segera menyiapkannya!

Baru saja ia beranjak, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara ketukan dari jendelanya.

Ia menoleh, tak ada siapapun.

Horor, itulah aura yang dirasakan Sakura. Ia yakin, ia mendengar suara dari jendela kaca yang terketuk. Dan kini, saat menoleh, tak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan ini, maupun di luar kaca jendela.

Ia berbalik dan melangkah lagi.

Namun suara itu terdengar lagi, malah semakin keras.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ya, ia memang adalah seorang wanita tegar dan kuat. Ia begitu berubah dari masa kecilnya.

Namun hanya satu hal yang tak mampu ia hilangkan hingga sekarang. Ia takut akan segala sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri!

Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali menuju jendela kaca. Rasa penasaran, ternyata lebih dominan dari rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Tentu saja, hal itu tak berarti bahwa ia sekarang tak merasa gentar. Bagaimana jika benar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa sekolah ini berhantu?

Sakura menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca, mencoba melihat siapakah yang ada di luar sana dan iseng membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini.

Ia lirikkan tatapannya ke kiri, tak ada siapapun. Lalu kekanan, sepi.

Dan tiba-tiba,

"BOOOOOOO!"

"Kya!"

Tidakkah kalian merasa familiar dengan kejadian ini?

**Cory's eyes are like a jungle**  
** He smiles, it's like the radio**  
** He whispers songs into my window**  
** In words nobody knows**  
** There's pretty girls on every corner**  
** That watch him as he's walking home**  
** Saying, does he know**  
** Will you ever know**

** You're beautiful**  
** Every little piece love, don't you know**  
** You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone**  
** When you find everything you looked for**  
** I hop your life leads you back to my door**  
** Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful**

** Cory finds another way to be**  
** The highlight of my day**  
** I'm taking pictures in my mind**  
** So I can save them for a rainy day**  
** It's hard to make conversation**  
** When he's taking my breath away**  
** I should say, hey by the way**

** If you and I are a story**  
** That never gets told**  
** If what you are is a daydream**  
** I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know**

THE END

**Yukeh: **Ah, geje sekali =_= maunya bikin romance SasoSaku, malah nyasar ke friendship begini DX Hm, ya, kalian tahu kan, siapa yang berteriak "BOOOOOO!" di ujung cerita itu kan? :D Dan tanya kenapa Sasori bisa kesana? Kan dia punya kaki! #plak. Maksudku, dia kan orang beken –cih-, dan dia bukanlah orang tolol yang dengan mudahnya lupa lokasi desa yang dulu sempat menjadi persinggahannya. Dengan popularitasnya, tentu saja gak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan informasi di mana keberadaan Sakura, bukan? :D

Okehlah, aku pengen bikin SasoSaku roamance T_T

Makasih dah baca. Review ya!


End file.
